


In a million years

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Arguing, Jealousy, M/M, Promise, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto knows his relationship with Jack will never be easy. Still, there are times when his patience is pushed to the limit. But Jack has a very different perspective of things and knows how to get Ianto moved and how to express his true feelings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a million years

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dentro de un millón de años](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724958) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> I sincerely apologize for my humble, almost miserable english. Thank you.

The boy grabbed the hand that the other man was tending to him and climbed the last rock that separated him from the highest point of the hill. At the top, he dusted his trouser legs, smoothed his clothes, took a deep breath of the fresh air of the night and looked around grimly.

—Okay. Are you going to tell me yet what we are doing here?

His dry tone contrasted with his sweet and melodious accent.

—Oh, my God, Ianto. Stop complaining. You are young and the climbing hasn’t been such hard —Jack said cheerfully. Then he added: —Next time I’ll bring Gwen.

Ianto frowned and gave him a look of hatred.

—Gwen has enough common sense for not allowing you to bring her to a lost hill in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the countryside and, last but not least, ¡in the middle of the night!

Jack looked at him seriously, folding his arms "Captain Harkness” style, but his words still reflected his mood.

—Not a hill, it’s but a mound —he said patiently.

—I’m warning you, Jack, do not mock me —said Ianto, taking a step forward and lifting a finger.

Jack remained impassive.

—And I thought this would be a romantic and private experience in a secluded and safe from prying eyes place... Definitely I should have brought Gwen.

Ianto laughed without humor.

—No, do you know who you should have brought here? YOUR FRIEND THE SARGONITE! —cried the young man shaking his finger at the blue eyes of his lover.

Jack sighed loudly, put his hands in the pockets of his pants and looked at his boots. Noticing that Jack seemed annoyed but not at all repentant bothered Ianto.

—Ianto, I've explained it to you a dozen times, sargonite’s protocols...

—To hell with sorgonite’s protocols! WE ARE ON EARTH, JACK! And I know of no protocol of any country on this planet who “forced” its diplomatics to sleep with representatives of the law of other countries.

—Hey! I have not slept with the sorgonite! —Jack replied, offended.

Ianto snorted and put his hands on his hips.

—You haven’t missed much! You’ve spent three days among as much obscene insinuations and snoggings as you’ve been able. Or do you think I’m an idiot? By God, Gwen’s eyes almost fell out of orbit and Tosh has flushed so much I do think she won’t recover her normal color! Even Owen was hallucinating!

Jack looked away. Ianto was right, sort of. The sargonite lawman who had come to Earth in pursuit of a fugitive criminal had shown a very similar character to that of Captain Jack Harkness and both of them had spent the last days flirting until exhaustion with each other and every living creature. Jack had stated that the sargonites were fair and responsible people and that their duty was to help the alien find the fugitive criminal. So Torchwood had devoted their entire bodies and souls to the mission. Although it had become clear for the team that the dedication of his head had been much higher. During the time the alien police had been with them, he had fooled around and even harassed the girls, had tried to get their hands on Owen, had developed an odious fondness for pinching Ianto’s cheeks (and on one occasion, his ass) and, of course, had jumped along with Jack into an unbridled game of flirtations and provocations.

—I’ll repeat for the last time that both, tracker and criminal, have gone to Sargon forever, that Torchwood has acted properly and effectively, and that the relations between the two worlds are good.

Ianto gave a strangled laugh.

—So good...

—And nothing happened —said Jack slowly, leaning a little toward the young man.

Ianto looked ahead at Jack, thoughtful, hands still on his hips. It was his way of thinking deeply. I knew Jack was not going to change, it was impossible. Doing so, he wouldn’t be Jack. And he wanted Jack as he was. But sometimes he felt so stupid stepping aside while his lover dazzled the world with his galactic smile and emitted sexual signals right and left like a bloody neutrons star, that he wondered what his role was in that relationship. But the truth was that Ianto himself had responded to one of those signs. And Jack kept a strange loyalty to him... even dotted with blatant flirting. He sighed deeply. One thing was certain: from the moment Ianto had surrendered to the evidence, had recognized that his feelings for his boss were the strongest he had felt in his life for another person, and both had enjoyed during all night a kind of sex that the young Welshman could not have imagined in a thousand years in the den of Jack, the Captain had not slept with anyone else. At least, on Earth. Ianto could not respond by that time that Jack had passed away, pursuing his Doctor. The Captain still seemed affected when someone tried to bring it up, so it was obvious that was not a happy time. And that, along with the ferocity with which the two resumed their meetings later, meant that Jack had not had sex in a while. Or perhaps he had had but ... No, that thought turned his stomach and made his bones ache. If ever Jack was ready, he would tell him. For now, he could only get to the idea that Jack was as he was and that’s it. He had to accept it if he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life pathetically jealous.

—Anyway —said Ianto. He cleared his throat—. I guess one can not fight against the elements.

—Well — Jack said with his most supremely dazzling smile and began to pull something from inside his coat pocket.

—But — said Ianto still frowning... I don’t want to hear a word about that damn sargonite.

—Dead and buried —said Jack cheerfully, lifting an object almost spherical, metallic and the size of an ostrich egg in front of Ianto’s face.

—What is that?

—Now you’ll see.

—Hey! That was in the section of things for cataloguing that had come by the Rift! Tosh and I were going to study it next week —Ianto felt his anger grew again—. So the rule about taking alien objects out of Torchwood doesn’t include you! In fact, none of them includes you!

The Captain shook his head in exasperation.

—God, Ianto, enough! Will you let me show you this or we'll be discussing here until dawn?

Ianto took a deep breath and nodded. Jack, holding the object with his right hand, took Ianto’s hand with his other one and put it also in contact with the metal egg. He didn’t withdraw his, which continued covering Ianto’s. Captain’s skin transmitted a heat that ran up Ianto’s arm and flooded as a balm to soothe his temper, and the young man realized how much he had missed it, how much he could withstand Jack’s dabbling just for a place in his heart, in his bed, or in his infinite life. It was almost miserable, but it was true. Ianto’s eyes, distracted, wandered Jack’s beautiful and perfect face: his impossible hair, his eyes clear and bright, his lips, those lips that seemed to be smart by themselves every time they travels Ianto’s entire body, tracing intricate drawings that seemed arcane protection spells tattooed on his skin...

—Ow! —Ianto complained, feeling a slight burning sensation in the palm of his hand—. What was that?

—This is a ybaq-lyb. It has just taken a sample of your blood and DNA.

—A sample of m ...? IF SOMEONE HERE NEEDs A BLOOD TEST, THIS IS YOU, SIR!

—ENOUGH, IANTO! NOTHING HAPPENED, NOTHING!

—Okay! OK... That’s it… It’s over. Not a word more —Ianto forced himself to calm down—. You have my blood and DNA, and now what?

Jack looked at him a moment, somewhat sulkily, but his good humor soon rekindled a sweet smile on her face.

—It also took a sample of mine. In a thousand years, humans will invent the ybaq-lyb. It will be a dark time in which they will fear for their future as a race and create these objects in order to preserve information at all costs, taking samples and throwing these things into space. But the threats will soon pass and they will never use them for that purpose. Humans will spread across the galaxy and then these objects will have another use. They will be modified to contain the complete information of two people, regardless of sex or race, or even their species... just two people who want to stay together for all eternity... two beings who love each other. Humans will choose a small yellow star on the other side of the Milky Way, a very young star that will burn for millions and millions of years and y will program these objects to launch then into the space and navigate in the vacuum to find that star. Once there, they will orbit it for a long, long time, fed by the solar energy, forming a thin ring around it. It will be like an eternal record, such as the marriages that were written in family Bibles centuries ago.

Jack’s voice died away and Ianto was aware that he had become frozen. I had goosebumps and wide eyes fixed on the metal egg that the two men were holding. The stars shone ever them in the cool night, without clouds, and the bright lights of Cardiff were at their feet. Jack Harkness, the unrepentant time traveler, intergalactic scoundrel and immortal hero... had just declared his undying love for him? Had he just ask him… a sort of marriage? Ianto blinked and tried to swallow but his throat was dry. The feelings that invaded him scared him so much that he tried to find an escape.

—How many of these will be out there with your DNA in the future? —he asked quietly, simulating an anger that he didn’t felt.  
Jack came closer to him until their foreheads almost touched. The object, warm under his touch, was still between them and seemed to vibrate.

—Ianto... —Jack said very softly. He wasn’t offended and looked at him with a little sad tenderness the young man knew belonged to the most human and pure Jack—. This is the first time I have a ybaq-lyb in my hands, I promise.

—I believe you —Ianto answered quickly, surprising himself.

—And I promise I won’t do it anymore.

The two men looked at each other and slowly gathered his lips in a long and deep kiss. The object vibrated gently in his hands, both men’s hands, and began to shine. When Jack and Ianto broke the kiss, Jack smiled.

—I meant sending love capsules into space...

Ianto could not remedy a laugh. Shameless bastard...

—Relax, I have understood. So… you won’t bring Gwen here?

—No, I’m afraid not —Said jack laughing too.

Jack grabbed the egg with one hand and hugged Ianto with his free arm. Ianto slipped his underneath the Captain’s coat, tighten his waist.

—The capsule has our DNA and our blood samples. It is also loaded with feelings, memories, emotions and, in some way with images. The technology to read them will not exist until within thousands of years, but it’s ready to start its journey to that distant star. Actually, if you realize, this will be the first to arrive...

Ianto nodded. I felt so much emotion that could not speak. Jack kept talking and his voice sounded like a song on the night of Wales, in that magic corner of the Earth.

—Ianto, I don’t know how long I will live... but I'm sure of one thing: if someone, in a million years, finds it and feels curious to read it, this someone will know how I love you. And I, in a million years, wherever I am, alive or dead... I will keep loving you the same.

Ianto looked at Jack seriously. The Captain noticed how the arm of the other man clung tighter to his body.

—I don’t know how long I will live either... But within a million years... probably I’ll still love you.

Both laughed. Then Jack, full of pride and love for his young Welshman, raised his hand toward heaven. The small device vibrated, turned and snorted, and with a flash of colors, it shot out to the stars. A very long journey and a life even longer expected it, orbiting a star, immortal witness of an infinite love, sincere and rare between two unique individuals. Jack watched it, smiling like a child, until the little technological miracle was lost among the stars. Ianto glanced at his captain, moved, in love and happy, then, surreptitiously, wiped a small tear.

—There it goes —said Jack, excited, smiling not stop.

Ianto looked around. He had not stopped to hug Jack.

—You’ve said before this is a place away from prying eyes, right?

—Yes...

—Doesn’t anyone come here often?

—No, wh… ?

Jack couldn’t end his sentence because Ianto’s tongue, eager and determined, had entered his mouth, and Ianto’s hands were already venturing, one under his shirt and the other fathoming his belt’s buckle mechanism. Maybe Jack had the fame of being the best shag in the galaxy, but Ianto’s audacity and imagination made him shudder and rave not infrequently. Jack hugged Ianto and reciprocated his kisses and his caresses. The city was calm, the night was fresh and clear, over them the stars were shining and, when Ianto’s hand descended, almost creeping, by his lover’s backbone, brave, until it reached its objective, Jack broke into laughter and cried out:

—I thought this was going to be a good idea, but it seems it’s going to be even better!


End file.
